


Volleyball shaped hairclips

by Saku015



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Long Hair, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Time Skips, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yamaguchi's hair has grown and he has to do something about it, because it can be really botheirng during practice.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Volleyball shaped hairclips

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Timeskip.

Growing his hair might not have been a good idea – that was the thought in Yamaguchi’s head as his bangs blocked his view once again. The ball landed out of the court and Tadashi groaned angrily.

”All right, that’s all for today!” Coach Ukai said and the team started cleaning up immediately.

”Are you okay, Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked, helping his friend with the net. ”Your last serve was kinda sloppy.”

”Don’t be a smartass, boke!” Kageyama yelled at them from the other end of the gym. ”Everyone saw that!” Yamaguchi flinched a bit and in the next moment Kageyama was thrown in the head with a volleyball by Tsukishima. ”Hey!”

”Boys, please!” Yachi chided them, while walking up to Yamaguchi. She pulled out a small package from her pocket and put it in his hands. ”Here, Tadashi-kun! Long hair can be really bothersome while practicing!” Hinata peaked at the small package – a package of cute hairclips.

”Thanks, Hitoka-chan!” Yamaguchi thanked and Yachi beamed up at him. Neither of them was aware of Tsukishima’s frown as the tall blond watched them interact.

”I’ve told you it would be bothersome,” Tsukishima said as the Two of them were sitting on the floor of Yamaguchi’s room. ”You should cut your hair.”

”But Tsukki! You love me hair like this,” Yamaguchi said teasingly and Tsukishima blushed. 

He pushed himself up and hurried to the bathroom. He returned with a hairbrush and a hair tie. He sat down behind Yamaguchi and pulled his hair lightly to make him bend his head back a bit. Yamaguchi followed his hand and Tsukishima started brushing his hair back. He quickly finished it and with skilled fingers, he tied most of it into a bun onto the top of his head.

”Done!” He said and Yamaguchi turned around, beaming at him.

”Thanks, Tsukki!” He said, then leaned forwards and pecked the other on the lips. 

There were a few stray locks falling in his forehead, so Tsukishima took out the package from Yamaguchi’s pocked and spilled its content between them. His eyes shot up to his hairline and Yamaguchi giggled.

”Huh… volleyball shaped hairclips,” he mumbled under his breath, then picked one up and put it into Yamaguchi's hair. Tadashi touched it with the tip of his fingers with an awed expression. Tsukishima could understand him. The hairclip was pretty cute.


End file.
